


Take My Hand Through the Flames

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Harry’s hand wraps tightly around his boyfriend’s wrist. “I said no Lou, now be a good boy and behave.” Harry’s playing into this so well it makes Louis want to cry, but he can’t break now that Harry’s about to flip the switch. Since his hand is now otherwise occupied he uses his tongue to defy Harry instead by licking the shell of his ear and murmuring “you know you want me, just take me.” The growl that comes deep out of the back of Harry’s throat makes a shiver run down Louis’ spine. “Be careful what you ask for love.”</p>
<p>(Or the one where Louis acts out so that Harry will dominate him and he does... in the middle of a crowded restaurant.)</p>
<p>Title from Sucker for Pain by Lil' Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand Through the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I think if you turn your head to the side and squint real hard you might be able to find some plot here.   
> I just really wanted to write some dom Harry, I don't know. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Louis is used to being in charge. You can usually hear him before he ever even enters a room, always commanding attention. He likes making the decisions and making the moves. Except for when he doesn't. Sometimes he just wants to be told what to do. And Harry makes it so easy. Louis doesn't even have to beg, just give him a little push until he snaps. 

Louis sits next to Harry in the car on the way to the restaurant, and he needs it so bad. He's practically itching with it, the need to be dominated. Harry seems completely oblivious to the fidgeting man next to him as he taps away intently on his phone. Louis smirks as he watches Harry's brow scrunch up in concentration. He has a plan now and it’s bloody brilliant. 

Louis rests his hand nonchalantly on Harry's knee and watches as the curly haired man gives him a slightly confused sideways glance before snapping his eyes back to his phone. He lets his hand rest there on Harry's knee for a good 30 seconds before he slowly starts moving it upwards. Harry fixes his gaze on Louis again, but this time it lasts a little bit longer and is significantly less friendly. Louis concentrates on keeping his face as innocent as possible as he smiles back at Harry. He leans closer and snuggles his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. "So good to spend some time together Haz, missed you so much." 

He watches as the other man practically melts into a puddle next to him, his eyes turning soft at Louis's words. "I know Lou, me too. Been so busy lately." He has Harry exactly where he wants him, now all he has to do is execute the final step. "Want you so bad, want you right now" Louis murmurs into the skin on Harry's neck in-between kisses while his hand, which has now reached Harry's crotch, begins to massage him gently with the heel of his palm. 

Harry leans his head back against the leather seat. His eyes are clamped shut and Louis can see the tight set of his jaw. He’s obviously trying very hard to fight the urge to fuck Louis right there in the back of this car, driver be damned. Louis smirks as his lips continue their assault on Harry’s neck. 

“Lou, baby we can’t. We’ll be at the restaurant any minute now.” Louis knows they’re minutes away from their destination because he fucking timed it in his head. He increases the pressure of his hand on Harry’s crotch. Suddenly Harry’s hand wraps tightly around his boyfriend’s wrist. “I said no Lou, now be a good boy and behave.” Harry’s playing into this so well it makes Louis want to cry, but he can’t break now that Harry’s about to flip the switch. Since his hand is now otherwise occupied he uses his tongue to defy Harry instead by licking the shell of his ear and murmuring “you know you want me, just take me.” The growl that comes deep out of the back of Harry’s throat makes a shiver run down Louis’ spine. “Be careful what you ask for love.”

It takes Louis a few seconds to realize that the car has stopped, probably because his head is still spinning from Harry’s words. He feels Harry give him a light push towards his door as the driver opens it. Louis stumbles onto the sidewalk with Harry following as close behind as possible. They rush past the small crowd of well-informed fans and paps standing outside the restaurant and push their way inside. Harry checks on their reservation with the hostess while Louis fidgets nervously next to him and tries to work out what exactly Harry meant by that threat. Honestly, this is his favorite part. The anticipation of what Harry will do next. 

Louis watches as the hostess types something into her computer looking for their reservation. She looks to be in her mid 20’s with a small build and blond hair cut short, just under her chin. If she recognizes either one of them she seems completely unfazed. That’s one of the reasons Harry and Louis love this place so much… it’s discreet. Also, the food is pretty good. After tapping a few more things onto her keyboard the hostess turns to them again, “Right this way gentlemen, we’re all ready for you.” She starts heading for the dining room gesturing for the two men to follow her. Harry turns to Louis and nods towards the hostess, “after you.” Louis notices with a mixture of fear and excitement that Harry’s eyes look much darker than they did before they arrived at the restaurant. His expression looks hungry, and Louis has a feeling that it isn’t just food he’s after. 

The hostess leads them to the back of the restaurant and to what Harry and Louis lovingly call their “regular table.” Louis slides into the little corner booth tucked discreetly into the back corner and Harry is still right behind him. Before disappearing back to her post at the front the hostess hands them each a menu and informs them their waiter will be with them shortly. Louis looks around the contemporarily decorated dining room with it’s dark colors and sleek lines. No one really seems to be paying much attention to them at all which suits Louis just fine. 

Their waiter seems to materialize right in front of their table. He’s an older man with a only a strip of thin grey hair that travels from one ear to the other in contrast to his baldness at the top of his head. Harry immediately orders them both a vodka soda and the chef’s special for dinner. The waiter looks thrilled that Harry has done all of the work for him as he collects their menus and disappears back into the kitchen. Louis has to agree, he’s too busy thinking about how Harry’s going to punish him to be bothered with ordering. 

Louis is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice Harry scooting closer to him until the curly haired man is nearly on top of him. Harry leans in impossibly closer to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “Don’t think I forgot about that little show you put on in the car love. I was thinking that maybe you could put on a little show for me here too.” Louis does his best not to show just how much Harry’s words are affecting him but he can already feel the bulge growing in his pants. Harry’s hand on his thigh probably isn’t helping either. 

Their waiter appears again with a tray full of their drinks, salad, and warm bread. Harry’s hand doesn’t move from Louis’ thigh the entire time, in fact it moves higher. Even though their lower halves are hidden by the black tablecloth hanging off their table Louis can’t help but feel completely exposed. Much to his embarrassment he realizes that the possibility of getting caught only serves to make him harder. Harry is now eating his salad with is right hand while his left still rests dangerously high on Louis’ thigh. Louis attempts to hide his heavy breathing by shoving a large piece of buttery bread in his mouth. Harry chooses exactly that moment to begin gently stroking his pinky over Louis’ cock through the thin fabric of his dress slacks. Only a few people give them a quick glance as Louis violently chokes on his bread. He reaches for his drink and gulps half of it down as Harry only smirks beside him. “Careful Lou. Something have you a little distracted?” Louis picks weakly at his salad, he was starving before but suddenly he’s not very hungry at all. “Yeah I guess you could say that.” 

By the time their salad plates are removed from the table Harry is palming Louis’ crotch fully. Harry watches out of the corner of his eye as Louis struggles to control his breathing. The waiter comes back with their meals. It’s some kind of pasta dish and it smells amazing, but honestly Louis can barely see straight let alone concentrate on his food. Louis stabs at a piece of pasta with his fork but misses spectacularly when he feels Harry’s nimble fingers move to his zip and slowly tug it down enough that he can dip his hand inside Louis’ boxer’s. Louis looks at Harry in shock, but his face has stayed completely neutral. For a moment Louis thinks maybe he’s losing his mind and this whole thing is just in his head, but then Harry begins stroking his cock. Harry uses the pre come that has gathered at his slit to make his hand glide more smoothly and picks up a faster pace. Louis’ face is now nearly as red as the pasta sauce sitting mostly untouched on his plate. “Haz… can’t.” Harry leans over to whisper in his ear and the gravelly tone of his voice only pushes Louis closer to the edge, “You can either come here in this restaurant or not at all love. Just let go, you know you want to.” Louis barely has a second to process the words before he feels his orgasm spilling all over Harry’s hand. 

It takes several seconds before Louis’ vision is no longer blurring around the edges. Harry has just zipped up Louis’ pants and is wiping his hand on the tissue he had in his pants pocket when the waiter reappeared in front of them. “Can I interest either of you in any dessert?” Harry doesn't break eye contact with Louis while he answers smirking like the devil, “Yes, but we’ll take it to go.” Louis can see that Harry is fully hard. 

Maybe Louis should be careful what he asks for. But then again, what’s the fun in that?


End file.
